


Get Your Number

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Flirting, Lust at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: Jackson's lusting for the phone number of an individual at a club.





	1. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club's 'Bout To Close In A Minute....

"Oh damn!" Jackson exclaims.

"I'd chill out if I were you." Alex tells him.

"How can I chill out, man? The club's about to close in a minute and I still haven't gotten that hot girls number yet!"

"Which one, Avery?"

"You know, that one over there in the blue blazer with the black booty shorts, with her red hair in a ponytail on the lower, right side of her head."

"You've got it bad. You better get that number man, so you can go get it in."

"Man, your right. I wanna pick her up, take her out, and see where we can go from there."

"Just think," Alex starts. "If you get her number bro, you can show her what Mr. Jackson Avery is all about, right?"

"Your drink, sir." A server says as she gives Jackson a drink.

"Thanks, but I didn't order a drink."

"A red headed girl had this set over to you." The waitress tell him.

"In that case, I'll accept." He says, taking the glass from the server. He notices a playing card under the cup and he takes the card. It's a 5 of clubs.

He looks for the red headed girl as the waitress points an a random direction, and she simply winks at him. He lifts the glass up, appreciating her gesture.

She smiles at him.

"Damn!" Alex says, highly impressed with the red headed girl's game.


	2. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson gets A 6 and a 4.

"Dammit, this is annoying." Matthew says as he is holding his cards up.

"For real." Mark says. "We're supposed to be drinking tons of booze and yet the fucking bartender is slacking off, flirting with her damn girlfriend."

"Who's supposed to be handing out new cards." Percy says. "You're a terrible poker host!" He tells Arizona.

"Oh well." She says. "What can I say?"

"Seriously, I've needed two new cards, like, ten millennia ago." Jackson says.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your boxers in a twist, Avery." She says as she gives him two new cards.

He notices that both of the cards is similar to the one he got earlier in the night.

 _'A 6 and a 4.'_ He thought to himself. He looks around the club, and as he spots April and her crew leaving the VIP section, she looks at him and winks again before they exit the club. His insides melt.

"Jackson."

"I'm sorry-huh?"

"Are you in or do you fold?" Owen asks him.


	3. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethin' 'Bout April and Jackson....

"Hey, there." April says to "Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome."

"Hey there, beautiful. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure are." He says and she blushes. "So what can I do for you? Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"I've uh- I've been checking you out."

"Hmm, that's never happened to me before."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I creeped you out then. I'll just go." April says.

"You don't have to leave." He says. "So what attracted you to me?"

"Well, I noticed that you aren't just part of the crowd..."

"Neither are you."

"So, tell me won't you come on and see about me, one day, hot stuff?" She states.

"Mmh, I like the sound of that. I think you'd like a Crys on ice, right?"

"Ooh, I'd be getting something real nice." She says and Jackson laughs. "Well, I'm up in the VIP with all my ladies right now."

"Wait!" Alex interrupts. "You've got ladies with you in the VIP section?!"

"I sure do." She says with a smile on her face. "Why?"

"Aww, yeah! You're so fucking awesome."

"But tell me this, how many times in you life will you get an opportunity like this tonight?" She inquires.

"Uhhh-" Both men say, but they simply look at each other.

"Well?" She asks.

"You've got a compelling argument." Jackson starts.

"I like you." Alex says. "I like her. She's a cool cat."

"Thanks." April tells him. "So Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, can tell me a little something about you?"

"Sure. My name is Jackson Avery. I'm a 35 year old plastic surgeon, this nut is my friend Alex. I love The Final Destination Movies, I hate marshmallows and my favorite season is Winter."

"It's nice to meet you Jackson. Here's a little something about me. My name is April Kepner. I was born on April 23rd in Columbus, Ohio. I was raised on a corn farm in Moline, Ohio along with three sisters, a pet pony, and a pet duck. My mother is a teacher, while my father stays home and tends to our farm. I love Maren Morris, I'm a 34 year old who loves the Harry Potter series and my least favorite season is summer."

"Dang, that's pretty descriptive for a girl like you."

"That's nothing. I'm the head of trauma, and I'm a co-owner of this club. So I got a house, a Capri and my own G-4, and a Benz with the doors that lift up from the floor."

_'JACKPOT! She's as rich as I am!'_ Jackson thinks to himself.

"Pick April! Pick April!" Alex cheers Jackson on as of she wasn't there.


	4. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Gets A 5

After April has gone back to her annoying crowd in the VIP section, Jackson returns to the poker table.

"Damn her friends!" He says as they continue the game.

"They are annoying. Well, not the blond chick that's hanging out with her. She's hot!" Alex says.

"Why don't we both pitch in to have their crew committed?" Jackson suggests.

"Will you two queens ante up?" Callie says. 

"No, I need a new card." Jackson says.

"Fine." She says as she gives him a card.

"Thank you." He says, taking the card from her. He looks at it.

 _'Another 5.'_ He thinks. He looks for April, and he catches her eyes. He smiles at her.

She smiles and turns away, flipping her hair for effect.


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A+J Bond

"I didn't think that I would see you here again." He says as they sit in a secluded area of the club.

"Me either."

"Shall we get some food?"

"No, not yet." She responds.

"Great. So...." Jackson says.

"So...." April repeats.

"Yeah..." Jackson says.

"Now that you're sitting next to me, I bet you're wondering..." April starts.

"Wondering what?"

"What my intentions are for you and I to get into." She blushes.

"Um...maybe." He tells her. "What do you say to another drink on this long, pink, outrageous couch of yours?"

"I'd like that. Anyway, as I was saying, that maybes if just wanna..." She starts, but she blushes so hard that she can't even look him in the eyes anymore.

"Wanna what?"

"Hug and kiss and love you one day?"

"I'd love to do that to you too." He shyly admits to her. He turns away from her too.

"Look into my eyes." She says but he's willing his ' _little'_ problem away.

"I can't."

"Come on! I can see your boner through those jeans. Don't be shy."

"Are you shy to be around me right now?"

"Um..."

"Is it a yes or no? Cause we don't have all night." She purrs.

"A little bit. But that's only because you're so damn...hot! I mean, your sitting here in a little black dress, with some red bottom shoes, ready to knock somebody out with the gorgeous, drop dead looks you've been showing up in these past couple nights we've spoken to each other."

"Thanks. You've been looking very dapper yourself. You're like something like a GQ magazine."

"Can you be honest with me?"

"Of course. I expect the same from you too."

"No problem."

"Good." Jackson says as he smiles.

"How many times in you life have you gotten an opportunity like this tonight?"

"Well, if I were very desperate or a man-whore, I'd say all the damn time. It's the eyes that they love supposedly, but everyone knows that I'm am Avery and-"

"I get it. Everyone in the medical field loves your mom. Hell, they worship her. I won't lie to you when I say that your moms work inspired me to do become a surgeon. She's just amazing!"

"Thanks."

"But enough about your mom and those sexy eyes of yours. Tell me a little something about you, Jackson."

"Well, didn't we discuss this part already?"

"Yes we have, however, there has to be more than Final Destination and winter."

"Touché." He smiles at her. "Let's see...my favorite Disney movie is Tarzan, my favorite pizza topping is pepperoni, nachos and beer are my guilty pleasure when I'm watching sports. I'd love to learn how to cook more than seven decent meals, I hate cats and I'm a total whore for waffles. Let's see...I always manage to lose my composure and get extremely nervous when I'm on camera. I don't eat leftovers because I really think it's depressing to eat food out of tupperware containers. The two things that I truly hate are gambling and throw pillows. I'm a slow reader, my favorite uncle is named Norbert and I played football in high school."

"Nice. Here's a little something about me. Let's see…. When I told my parents I wanted to become a doctor, they were "over the moon" about it. I had always been focused on my studies, so other than medical school and various church-related events, I haven't done much. I had terrible acne and wore braces and glasses until college. Because of that, I obtained the cruel nickname of ducky _"the ugly duckling"_ given by my sisters. I wear contacts, learned to condition my hair, and I've been told that I'm an excellent cook. I used to have a red journal with motivational messages to get me through the day, such as, _"You are the future of medicine"_. Don't feed me peanuts and I am a morning person."

"Wow."

"One more thing. I've got a big pent house with a sick hot tub. One day, we can watch the flat screen while the bubbles fill it up."

"You lie."

"I would never. We can watch Scary Movie 1-4, we can TP my best friend's house as part of the payback he owes me. If you want, I can teach you how to cook some dishes and travel to Australia one day."

"As long as I get to buy the plane tickets and use my plane, then we're going to Australia."

"Deal." She says as she lays down on the couch, running her fingers through her Shirley Temple styled hair.


	6. Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Drops Another Card At The Bar

April looks at her watch and notices that the club is closing in about five minutes.

"April, come on! I don't want to hear you bitching about not being able to get out of that parking structure when it's locked!" Reed tells her.

"Alright, I'll just order one last drink. I'll meet you at the car." She says as she gives Izzy the keys to her car.

"Fine, but if you're not outside the bar in seven minutes, we're leaving your ass here, comprende?" Izzie says.

"You've got it. I'll see you in a bit." She says walking towards the bar.

"You better!" They yell back at her.

"What can I get you, April?" The bartender asks her.

"A shot of bourbon please." She says throwing down a ten dollar bill.

"Take the bottle, Kepner. You're part owner of the club, right?"

"True, but I'm a paying customer today, Derek."

"Still, it's on the house. Consider it a trade off for introducing me to Meredith." He says.

"Well, thank you, and I hope it worked out."

"It did, and we're having another dinner date next week."

"Cool." She says as she takes the bottle and puts it in her huge purse. "I better go." She says dropping another card next to a jar, specifically another five.

"A playing card?" He asks.

"Yup, for Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome over there." She says pointing Jackson out to him. "Why?"

"Because he's gonna come for his keys in about a minute or two."

"Shit, I better go. Besides, I don't want to be left out there by those two, again." She panics.

"See ya later, April."

"You too." She says as she's running towards the door in her heels.


	7. Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jackson Chat.

"This club is closing in less than three minutes, Karev. Get your fat ass out of that restroom _**now**_!" Jackson bellows.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Alex yells from the other side of the restroom door.

"Hurry up, dumbass!" Jackson yells out. "I'll be at the bar."

"Fine! I swear we have to get those bitches committed for throwing up their drinks all over us!" He yells back as Jackson walks towards the bar.

"Hey, Derek."

"What can I get you, Jackson?"

"One beer please."

"One beer, coming up." Derek says as he fetches Jackson's beer. Jackson looks at Derek's tip jar.

_'Another 5. I think I'll take that.'_ Jackson says to himself as he takes the card out of the jar.

"Here you go." Derek says handing him a cold Bud Light. "You've got about two minutes until closing time."

"Then I'll just take it home." Jackson responds as he's looking for April.

"She isn't here." Derek tells him.

"Who?"

"Whomever you're looking for. She probably left a long time ago."

"Oh well. See you later, Derek. And if Alex is stuck in the restroom, tough nuggets for him."


	8. Strut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Struts Her Way To Jackson

The next night, she sees him talking to his friends down a hallway.

"There's your boy." Izzy tells her.

"I know. I'll be back." April says taking a card with her.

"How many cards left?" Izzy asks

"After this card, one more." April yells back.

"Get it, Kepner!" She yells.

 _'How am I going to distract him from his crowd?'_ April wonders as a thought pops into her head.

"Aha!" She exclaims. She decides to perfect her sexy strut.

"Are you seriously having a good time?" Alex asks.

"Well..." Jackson starts, but they're distracted by someone singing to themselves.

 _♪_ La, la, la, la,  
La, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _♪_

"What the-" Percy wonders, but Alex tells him to shut up.

April sings to herself, strutting up to him in a ~~tantalizing~~  seductive way.

"Hey." Jackson says.

"Hi." She says flirtatiously as she slips a card into his jacket pocket.

Henry wolf-whistles at her smoothness.

She turns away starting to strut down the pathway, going back to her friends in VIP.

 _♪_ La, la, la, la,  
La, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _♪_

"DAMN!" Jackson's friends say in unison as they hear her singing to herself, again.

Jackson is highly mesmerized by her fierce strut that he feels his knees going weak.

 _'I ~~just hit the jackpot~~._ _Cupid shot me in the ass, because I'm dumb-deep in love with April Kepner!'_ He thinks to himself.

"Wow! Did you see that?! Did any of you just see that?!" An impressed Alex asks. "I kept hearing that song Outstanding by The Gap Band when she was strutting towards us! You are a lucky bastard, Avery!"

"Now, THAT'S a sophisticated woman!" George says.

"Did you see how she was working that short, dark, latex dress? She exudes sex!" Percy says.

"What a woman!" Ben says.

"I wonder if she...." Mark starts, but Jackson tunes him out and takes retrieves the card from his jacket pocket. It's a 4.

"Four." He says out loud.

"Four?" Owen repeats.

"I get it!" Alex yells out excitedly.

"I now understand it, myself." Jackson says with a huge grin on his face.

"That's a smart girl, playing hard to get." Alex says.

"Well, Kepner is known to be a smart cookie." Owen concurs.


	9. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Realizes Something, Piece By Piece.

"Ok. So the first card April gave me was a five." Jackson tells Alex.

"Which card was next?"

"The next cards were a six and a four."

"So she gave you a total of three cards-"

"In the span of a few days, I think. Whatever. Then she gave me another five the next night."

"So that's four cards..."

"Then I got last five when you were in the restroom."

"How did I miss that one?" Alex says annoyed with himself.

"Because April is smooth like that. Besides, you were cleaning up that vomit off of yourself." Jackson reminds him.

"Damn bitches." Alex mutters.

"And then she gave me that four just a while ago...."

"With that sexy ass strut of hers."

"Don't drool over my girl now."

"Whatever, man." Alex chuckles.

"And now, that leaves me with one more card to get from her. Damn, I can't wait to get her number, Karev."

"Well you're almost there. You just need one more card."

"I know."

"But there's a slight problem." Alex says, ready to rain on Jackson's parade.

"What problem, Karev?"

"Don't you have to put the cards in a certain order to call her?"

"Gee. Thanks for reminding me." Jackson says irritably. "It's like a day without orange juice for you isn't it?"

"Anytime!" Alex says as Jackson scowls at him.


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Receives Some News.

"Hey, you're friends with April right?" Jackson asks the blonde haired woman.

"I sure am. You're Jackson, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know your name at all."

"My name is Isobel, but I go by Izzie."

"Well in that case, it's nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand.

"Likewise." She says shaking his hand.

"Anyway, I figured out something interesting...."

"With the cards right?"

"How did-"

"Because I saw her slipping a playing card in your pocket." Izzie simply states.

"She's a smart one."

"That's my friend."

"Anyway, I have six cards in total. Will-"

"Ooh! How exciting! You should expect the last one by midnight tonight." She tells him.

"Really?" He ask her, hoping that he doesn't seem to eager.

"Really." She reassures him.

"I can't wait. Thanks for the heads up Izzie. I owe you one."

"Well I'd like my payment now, if you don't mind."

"Then how would you like to be repaid?"

"What's your friend's name?"

"Which one?"

"The one with a big mouth, who keeps looking at me."

"Alex. His name is Alex Karev."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"I'll ask him to stop looking at you." Jackson says.

"No!" She says hurriedly.

"Oh?"

"What's his number?" She asks.


	11. Last

"Well, here we are." April says as they are near the threshold of the club doors.

"Yup, with about..." Jackson looks at his watch. "A minute and forty four seconds till the club closes."

"I know. Damn! I've been having such a good time that I didn't even realize that the club's about to close in a minute."

"I know what you mean."

"This is highly abusive." She says and he starts to laugh.

"So I finally figured out what these cards purpose."

"Oh?" She wonders playfully.

"Yup. This was your way of giving me your number, right?"

"Guilty." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"But I have a slight problem?"

"Oh no. You're not taken are you?" She says worriedly.

"No, it's nothing like that, I promise you."

April smiles.

"Last call! You have a minute until closing. You don't have to go home, but you need to he the hell out of here!" Derek shouts from the bar intercom.

"So, tell me the your problem."

"Actually, I have two problems. The first problem, I'm missing a card."

"Which I'm giving to you right now." She says, pulling the card out from her pocket.

"The last card!" He says eagerly.

She smiles.

"You're amazing! Thank you, April."

"Yes, I know I'm amazing, thanks." She replies cheekily.

"You're never getting these cards back."

"I figured." She smiles as he puts the cards in his pocket.

"And now for the second problem. I now have all of your cards, but what's the correct sequence?"

She smiles even brighter than before.

"Let me help you with that. Can I see your phone?"

Jackson hands her his phone.

"555-6464." April says out loud as she puts in her number and saves it.

"Here you go."

"Thank you!" He says. "Would you-"

"Alright people, beat it! That includes you Ms. Kepner and _friend_!" Derek yells out.

"We're going, we're going." April and Jackson say in unison.


	12. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's A Date-Date.

"So you were saying?" April asks.

"Now that the club's officially been officially closed for almost a minute..."

"Mm-hmm." She agrees.

"And now that I've earned your number..."

"Yes..."

"Would it be too forward if I asked you out on a date?"

"I'd love that."  She says sporting a huge smile on her face.

"Great. Now I can pick you up from your house, take you out, all because I have your number. I can't wait to show you what I'm all about." He says.

"You're nuts." April laughs.

"Well, I never said I was sane." He retorts.

"Now that you've gotten my number, I just have one question to ask you."

"And what's your question?"

"Now that I've given you my number, what's your number?" April asks.

Jackson smiles.


End file.
